Juntos
by Smaug the golden and terrible
Summary: Con ella a su lado, Judai se sentía a salvo. Su misión era protegerlo contra todo, incluso si eso incluía seres de pesadilla imaginarios una noche de madrugada.


_**"****Juntos"**_

**Disclaimer:** Personajes no son míos, bla bla bla. Insertar demás trámites legales aquí.

Tengo un serio problema con los cumpleaños. Esto está dedicado a Judai por su cumpleaños a fines de agosto, ni siquiera he terminado el de Manjoume todavía, que fue a principios del mismo mes. Mi nivel de puntualidad me impresiona. Apostaré mis cartas Duel Monster a que el siguiente año haré lo mismo. xD

Les comentaré desde ahora cuánto adoro a la bella Yubel. ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Capítulo único.**

Los ojos del demonio alado brillaban con tal intensidad en la oscuridad de la habitación, que cualquiera hubiera pensando que se trataba de una entidad sólida. Pero no, Yubel no tenía necesidad de materializarse cuando sólo velaba el sueño de Judai. No tenía otra tarea aparte de ésa: observarlo, cuidarlo, protegerlo.

Era _su_ Judai, después de todo. _De ella y nadie más_. Y sin embargo, ese chiquillo de apenas ocho años no tenía idea del destino que cargaba sobre los hombros, ni que la humanidad dependía de él para acabar con la amenaza de la Luz de la Destrucción. _«El heraldo de la Oscuridad Gentil»_, murmuró Yubel en sus pensamientos, e imaginaba que la calidez que la embargaba era lo más similar a lo que los humanos llamaban "amor".

Aunque, lo suyo era un lazo perpetúo, iba mucho más allá de una efímera existencia: cada vez que Judai naciera, ella lo encontraría. Era su guardián, la encargada de guiarlo en su misión. Por eso, el "amor" entre ellos era algo que no alcanzaba a la comprensión de los simples mortales, literalmente, era algo que trascendía en el tiempo...

Un gruñido proveniente del pequeño castaño la hizo despertar de sus cavilaciones. Se acercó con cuidado a la cama, la cual estaba bajo un estante repleta de muñecos de felpa y más juguetes. Las sábanas de color café cubrían el cuerpecito del menor, mientras su cabeza se asomaba apoyada en la mullida almohada de cabecera. Se veía tranquilo, quizá demasiado, tanto que a Yubel no le dificultó adivinar qué le pasaba: estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

—Judai —llamó con voz suave, extendiendo una mano para pasarla por la mejilla del niño; sabía que a pesar de no tener cuerpo sólido, él era capaz de sentir su presencia. Ella estaba allí para él, siempre lo estaría—. Despierta, estás teniendo un mal sueño.

Como si su orden fuera escuchada, lentamente un par de ojos marrones se abrieron, mirando a su dirección con la somnolencia típica de la madrugada. El pequeño duelista la saludó con una sonrisa amplia apenas reconoció su figura. Incluso cuando la vio por primera vez frente a él, un intimidante demonio de alas oscuras, no sintió temor, como cualquier otro niño de ocho años habría hecho. Yubel tenía algo especial, además de ser su carta favorita apenas la tuvo en sus manos. _Se sentía destinado a tenerla_, por alguna razón, aunque ése era probablemente un pensamiento un tanto tonto de su parte.

Sus padres ni siquiera estaban en casa en ese momento, por lo que se permitió ver la televisión hasta tarde esa noche, sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Estaba ya acostumbrado a su ausencia fines de semana, así que no fue problema asaltar la despensa por golosinas y una que otra gaseosa, mientras se entretenía viendo alguna película de terror pese a la advertencia de fondo que Yubel le profirió más temprano.

Judai nunca le temió a la oscuridad. Pero esa noche en particular, probablemente influenciado por el contenido de la película, le costó más de lo habitual conciliar el sueño. Incluso después, su mente continuó jugándole bromas pesadas convirtiendo su apacible descanso en una pesadilla ligera, no de ésas que te hacen saltar de espanto, sino de aquéllas de angustia silenciosa esperando por un desenlace fatal que nunca llegaría. Como un monstruo o fantasma maligno rondando en su armario, en el pasillo o incluso bajo su cama.

El espíritu detecto el miedo silencioso deslizarse nuevamente por las pupilas del pequeño, en tanto se sentó junto a él en la cama, casi como si fuera a acurrucarlo—. Fue sólo una pesadilla, Judai —le dijo, mirando al niño con infinita ternura. El aludido asintió ante sus palabras, pero todavía no se veía muy convencido—. Te cuidaré, no dejaré que nada malo te pase. Nunca —agregó con determinación, esperando que su declaración lo calmara.

—¿Lo prometes? —Judai la miró con ojos ansiosos y esperanzados, impaciente por una respuesta—. ¿Nunca de los nunca? —volvió a repetir, esta vez, escuchándose un poco más exigente. Yubel no evitó sonreír al observar su actitud berrinchuda, y pensó que siempre había un rastro de aquel joven príncipe en cada una de sus encarnaciones.

—Lo prometo, por la eternidad —declaró con gesto solemne, sin abandonar la sonrisa tranquila de sus facciones medio-humanas. Judai le correspondió con una sonrisa igualmente entusiasta, aunque a su corta edad, no entendía muy bien a lo que "eternidad" se refería, suponía que sería un tiempo muy largo—. Ahora, deberías tratar de volver a dormir.

—¿Incluso si los monstruos tratan de comerme? —interrogó, todavía curioso, e ignorando felizmente la última sugerencia. No tenía miedo, con Yubel se sentía a salvo, pero quería tener una respuesta a su inquietud primero. Ella adivinó sus pensamientos, como siempre, lo leía como un libro abierto. Y pese a carecer de cuerpo físico en ese plano, le revolvió cariñosamente los cabellos.

—Nadie te comerá, Judai. No lo permitiría.

—¿Y si ellos tratan de comerte a ti también? —nuevamente, en el pequeño de distinguía un grado sutil de angustia, como si la visión de tal escenario le preocupara más que el anterior. ¿Qué sería de él sin Yubel? No quería ni considerar tal idea. Sin notarlo, hundió su cuerpecito en las sábanas, dejando sólo su cabeza afuera, sus párpados luchando por no cerrarse.

Los ojos de Yubel resplandecieron—. Ellos no podrían, soy un monstruo mucho más fuerte que ellos —siseó en tono bajo, que resultaba casi peligroso. Ella protegería a Judai contra todo, eso incluía seres de pesadilla imaginarios, o incluso otros monstruos como ella. Renunció a su humanidad por él, sólo por él, y cumpliría su tarea hasta el final.

Sin embargo, lo que recibió en respuesta fue una mirada confusa, hasta triste, por parte del infante. Como si le dificultara comprender el significado de sus palabras—. Yubel, tú no eres un monstruo —él dijo con sencillez, y aunque en ese momento su voz empezaba lentamente a caer producto del sueño, habló con una solemnidad sincera, tanto como un niño de ocho años lo haría, o un antiguo regente de un reino ya muerto.

Yubel tuvo que contener una respiración, pese a que el aire no le era necesario en absoluto. Recordó cuando, una vez, después del ritual que le arrebató su humanidad, le fueron dichas las mismas palabras. _No eres un monstruo_. Ella tenía su memoria ancestral, pero Judai no tenía conocimiento de ello. No sabía quién era, ni qué había hecho, y sin embargo...— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no soy un monstruo, Judai?

—Porque... los monstruos de mis pesadillas son feos —habló, dándole al espíritu una última amplia sonrisa, murmurando una oración antes de caer dormido—. Ellos son feos, _y tú eres hermosa_.


End file.
